Canada's Journal
by Preussen
Summary: Canada starts up a journal again, only to have it filled with entries about a certain red eyed man who keeps invading his house demanding Maple Syrup... CanadaxPrussia //Real names used//
1. March 28

**March 28**

Kumajiro! His name is Kumajiro! Since I now have a way to remember his name properly, perhaps he'll be able to remember mine…?

Possibly?

…Maybe not…

Anyways, I was clearing off one of my bookshelves when I found this old diary. ( I've been doing a lot of cleaning lately, so it's only natural for me to find something like this... ) It's still got a lot of old entries from quite some time ago ( I think that last one was from around the time Alfred and Ivan were giving each other the cold shoulder ) I flipped through a few of the old entries and kind of got an urge to start this thing up again. It's been a while since I last wrote anything though…I wonder if I'll be able to keep up with it? I noticed the entries got shorter as time passed. I guess I didn't have much to write about except current world affairs. Nothing exciting every happened in my country, so it was kind of difficult to come up with anything to write.

I guess for the sake of just getting it down on paper, I'll mention how things are going now. As usual, I'm still going rather unnoticed by everybody ( or mistaken as my brother… ) but, that's not really important. Even without the attention, I'm still content with where I am. I've still got Kumajiro and Cuba as company...Although Cuba keeps thinking I'm Alfred ( what a bother! He always ends up hitting me BEFORE he realizes i'm not him... )

I…am a little curious as to why people don't notice me though. You'd think it'd be rather hard to deny someone's entire existence…France and England used to get in fights over me all the time, now they don't seem to care about me at all…

Ah, well. It doesn't matter.

April fools is in three days. I'm definitely not looking forward to that. Perhaps I'll just go around giving people Maple Syrup? There's really no particular reason why, but maybe it'll cheer some people up . ( getting pranked tends to leave the prankee rather…unhappy… )

I'll have to cut this entry short, Kumajiro's hungry and he keeps biting at my feet ( and my stomach starting to growl at me too. )

Until next time!

_Canada – Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** _First fic to post up on this site~ Woo! I'm gonna try an update it regularly (( although I've already gotten most of it written out, I don't wanna post every chapter in one day…that's a bit much ))_

_Sorry this one is so short by the way. OxO;;; The next one should be longer (( well…all of 'em should be longer…hopefully… ))_


	2. April 1

**April 1**

It's April fools today. Yippee… ( I'd like to note that this word is laced with sarcasm right now… )

I've never really been too fond of this holiday ( if you can even call it that ) but I can't exactly wipe it off the calendar now, can I? I don't like pranking people, and I certainly don't like being pranked. Lucky for me though, no one really pays any attention to me. ( wow…the one time I actually _like_ being invisible… ) However on occasion, some will come up to me thinking I'm Alfred and try to pull a prank on me. Most of which have to do with fake sweepstakes to McDonalds or claims of "You don't owe me money anymore"

Geez…

It's a little infuriating having people come up to me and do that. I can only imagine how Alfred would react finding out it was just a joke. ( knowing him, he'd probably believe it over and over again…My brother can be an idiot sometimes…)

I saw China and Hong Kong going around trying to sell people panda bears earlier…They mentioned something about "Bringing you eternal happiness" or something…weird…

I couldn't help but remember seeing Gilbert rather unhappy at the last world meeting. He's still a bit peeved at not having a nation to run anymore ( he says it's "boring as hell", but I think otherwise… ) I stopped by his house earlier and gave him a bottle of maple syrup. ( yes, I did actually go around doing that. Cuba was quite happy, although he gave me a big bump on the head (…It still hurts…), and Alfred perked up a little bit as well )

Ah…I think Gilbert took it the wrong way though. He kept giving me this cold stare…perhaps he thought it was a prank? ( come to think of it…there seemed to be a rather obnoxious amount of stuffed Panda bears in his house…oh dear… )

Other than the cold stares, he didn't seem too bothered by me. As a matter of fact…He actually called me by my name…

I wonder if…Nah. Not Gilbert. :/ Why would he have any reason to remember me? I don't even think we've talked to each other except at the meetings…

Other than that, today has been rather uneventful. Now I'm curled up on the couch with Kumajirou watching TV ( like we usually do when nothing happens )

Since the weather is starting to warm up again, I could probably start cleaning again. It's not too late for spring cleaning is it? I need something to take my mind off the boredom anyways…

Until next time!

_Canada – Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N:** Okay, so I realize I'm updating rather…early…but oh well. It doesn't really matter now, does it? I'm gonna try and update every other day ( or at least when I can ) but who knows?_

_Also, I was thinking of doing a version of this only in Gilbert's POV…We'll have to see though. I've got so many ideas for this, it's not even funny…_

_Thanks for the reviews by the way! ( although I didn't expect to get any that fast. O.O )_

_PS: Bah, it's still not as long as I wanted it to be...dang it..._


	3. April 2 & 3

**April 2**

Gilbert apparently has a blog. He'd been updating all day yesterday ( apparently he _did_ get tricked into buying those stuffed panda's…twice… ) He even mentioned me in there actually. He said I deserved an award of some sort and that the maple syrup really does make him happy. Evidently, he really did think I was trying to prank him at first. Can't be helped I guess. You can't really trust anybody on April Fool's.

…By the way…How on earth is it possible NOT to notice a bird sitting on your HEAD? That's just plane crazy…

But of course, that like asking why you wouldn't remember the name of the person the _feed's _you. ( -hint- -hint- )

Ah! I actually started cleaning today! Well, tried anyway…I got a few things tidied up in the study before I got distracted by Kumajirou's eyebrows… ( they're so cute~! )

_Canada—Matthew Williams_

* * *

**April 3**

I…might want to consider getting better locks. The reason being is because Gilbert decided it'd be a nice idea to waltz right in through my front door and demand maple syrup.

He ended up knocking a vase Francis gave me for my centennial on the floor ( obviously it shattered to pieces… )

In the end, I couldn't get him to leave…He stayed until around six o'clock lounging around and asking me random questions like how maple syrup was made and where he could get some…

…I…really don't know what to think of him at this point…I figured he was more of the "I'm gonna sit back and plan your demise" kinda guy…not the "I'll just barge right on in and take what I think is rightfully mine" kind…

Boy was I wrong on that assumption…

I managed to get the vase cleaned up. I wonder if I can get a replacement from Francis? I'll have to ask him about that.

I got the front rooms cleaned by the way. ( it took longer than I expected due to a certain obstacle that barged in around noon )

Don't have much to write about today…bummer right?

Oh. Well…Gilbert thought it'd be funny to pull on my curl ( He said something about it looking funny but cute… ) that was a rather…interesting experience. My knees are starting to bruise from hitting to floor so hard though…Ouch…

_Canada—Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N:** ;aweht;awlkeht;aliwhet I hate school. So sorry for the lack of updates! (( I missed what…three updates or something? )) I got grounded on account of my failure to understand my own language. :/_

_I got my work caught up (( and grades raised )) so it shouldn't pose as a problem anymore. :D I'll be doing a big update today, so expect more chapters in a bit~_

_Sorry this one is so suckish by the way…_


	4. April 12 to May 1

**April 12**

…Gilbert…

[ various scribbles cover the page ]

KNOCK FOR GOD'S SAKE

And that's the fourth bottle. Just go to the supermarket or something!

_Canada—Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

**April 20**

After three more invasions from the red eyed wonder, I finally went to the store and bought some new locks ( yes, plural ) for the door.

I also grabbed five bottles of maple syrup ( just in case )

The lady at the check-out desk gave me a funny look…but I guess it's not everyday you see a man buying a cart load of syrup and locks…

I spent a good four hours trying to figure out how the stupid locks attached to the door by the way. Those things are impossible! The directions were very confusing and didn't seem to explain anything at all. ( I would also like to take the time to mention that those locks were made in America. Alfred, PLEASE stop making things so overly complicated! )

I was halfway through the second lock when Gilbert showed up ( of course )

The encounter was somewhat awkward ( and it took a lot not to throw the hammer I was holding at his face and tell him to go away… )

I…I'm pretty sure he knows what the locks are for…

I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that they still aren't gonna work…

Gilbert finally met Kumajirou today. ( the forgetful thing was always floundering about upstairs when Gilbert came for a "visit" ) His face got all funny. Kind of gooey eyed I guess is how you'd describe it. Quite honestly, It was a little nauseating seeing him like that…

When I asked what he had stopped by for, he said he just wanted to say "Hi."

…

No syrup…?

Oh, no. Of course not. He had managed to get Ludwig to by him an entire CRATEFUL.

I think he's worse than me with his maple addiction…I wonder if they have a Maples Anonymous…?

_Canada—Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

**May 1**

Bedrooms are clean. Locks are finished.

Gilbert's on my couch watching the sports channel.

How the hell did this happen…?

_Matt_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N:** :D …still got a few more…this is the second update today right…?_

_Yeah, one more…and then I get to update TOMORROW~ (( woo! ))_


	5. May 6 to 16

**May 6**

Gilbert is a very stange guy. He's always got this crazy grin on his face like he's got some evil plan in mind. ( not to say he doesn't, I'm fairly sure he's thinking something along the lines of "Seizing of Vital regions" almost every minute of every day. ) Not only that, but he's very outspoken and says what he thinks no matter the consequence.

This is exactly why he's currently in the bathroom nursing a could-be-broken nose after calling me a pansy and various other names. ( He thought it'd be nice to add in a "But damn you're cute" at the end to sugar coat it. )

I threw The Guinness Book of World Records ( of 2001 I might add ) at his face in a flustered fit.

Why is he hanging around me so much anyways? Urgh…this is frustrating…

* * * *

So I started feeling guilty when he came out with two wads of toilet paper shoved up his nose and a nasty whelp on his forehead.

Did I really throw it that hard…?

He keeps glaring at me now, even after I helped stop the bleeding and patch up his forehead. I really didn't mean to over react like that, but…eh…the whole "cute" thing just threw me off entirely I guess…

The curl being cute was one thing. Calling me as a whole cute was just kind of…embarrassing. Why would he of all people think _I'm_ cute. On top of that, why is it that he didn't have a problem noticing me at all…? ( and why am I just now realizing this…? )

My face is all red…I should probably stop writing now…

_Canada—Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

**May 11**

So. I'm fairly positive that I will never be wearing my hair up in a pony tail again. Even if it was for cleaning purposes! ( yes, I'm still cleaning after all this time…I'm slow and get distracted easily, give me a break )

I was moving things around in the attic when Gilbert knocked on the door ( so he actually knows how to do that… )

When I opened the door he just kind of…stared at me. It was really weird. He had a confused look on his face and everything and and…

[ scribbles line the page along with various erase marks ]

He didn't do anything bad! [ scribbles ] It's just…it was…Augh.

Well…he…tackled me…sort of…

I don't know what on earth possessed him to do that ( he said it was the ponytail... ) , and I'm still trying to figure out what was running through his head at the time. But he kept saying I was "So damn adorable"…

My face is getting red again…Maybe I should stop writing about this stuff…? It _is_ rather embarrassing and...

I…don't know. I'm just really confused right now…

_Matt_

_

* * *

  
_

**May 16**

Haven't talked to Gilbert in a few days. Well, he tries to talk to me, but I just get flustered and nervous and red in the face so I run off before he can say anything.

I really don't know why I keep acting like that. I guess I'm still embarrassed about what happened a few days ago…

All I know is that I really wish it would stop because it's very uncomfortable…

I feel kind of bad running off on Gilbert though…I'm gonna have to talk to him sooner or later anyways…right…?

_Canada—Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N:** Last update for today~3 I was gonna try and finish before ten o'clock, but I missed it by about five or six minutes (( darn ))_

_Oh well, enjoy~! I'll be updating tomorrow!_

Also, thanks for all the reviews~!!! They're much appreciated! I'll probably start coming up with Ideas for the Gilbert POV story later tomorrow or something, who knows.


	6. May 20 to 28

**May 20**

He found a way through those extra locks. ( I was wondering when this would happen… )

_Matt_

_

* * *

  
_

**May 22**

So, after much thought and consideration, I decided it was best to just talk to Gilbert and figure out why he was doing what he was doing ( breaking into my house and such… ) and I think I managed to clear a few things up with him. A little…

_Thing I know about him:_

He thinks I'm adorable

He loves my cooking

He loves it when I blush ( i do this quite often around him by the way...I really wish I didn't though... )

He's thinking of making my living room "New Prussia"...

_Things he knows about me:_

I think he's rude

He needs to exercise using his "manners"

He's loud

Talks too much

Even though I find him very obnoxious and annoying, I also like his company ( partly because it keeps my mind off of other things and he keeps me busy )

( I didn't mention how I liked the attention he gave me though, and for good reason. )

He stared at me for a while and then laughed.

I apparently failed to see what was so funny…

He did apologize for tackling me a few days back. I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't mean the apology at all…

_Canada—Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

**May 28**

I don't think I ever mentioned this, but Gilbert's gotten into the habit of visiting me. It's nice having someone else other than Kumajirou around. ( even though the forgetful bear CAN talk, he rarely seems insterested enough to hold a conversation beyond "Who are you again?"… )

However, he also has a habit of coming over and getting himself smashed…

By which I mean drunk ( or "shit-faced" as he called It once… )

I've gotten used to it now, him barging in and demanding me to make him pancakes ( I'm gonna have to teach him how to make those sometime… ) He'll tell be about what he did that day ( usually concerning Ludwig or Feliciano ) and then pull out a six pack from a bag of his, plop down on the couch, and drink away…

Although we do talk, he's usually the one keeping the conversation going ( not that I have anything to talk about really… )

It's a little aggravating cleaning up after him though. You'd think he'd have the decency to at least have a trashcan near him instead of just tossing the empty beer cans on the floor…Such a messy guy…

He's passed out on the couch now ( several beer cans lying around and the TV on a sports channel ) I think I actually asked him why he drank so much once.

He merely asked me why I didn't drink at all.

Personally, I hate the taste of beer…I much prefer wine, but even then, I hardly ever drink. Ever.

Curled up on the recliner, I can get a good look at Gilbert's face. It's…weird seeing him like this. He's always laughing and got this crazy grin on his face all the time that it's almost alien to see him with a calm look. He looks completely different…Almost innocent…and cute...

…that is…if it weren't for all the beer cans…

Ah, we stayed up late talking about anything and everything. It's about two in the morning ( Gilbert passed out just a few minutes before I started writing in here ) and a re-run of the hockey game from yesterday is on. It's quiet, and I'm suddenly remembering how it was _before_ Gilbert showed up. It's funny how so much can change in such a short amount of time.

I'm starting to enjoy his company…

It's nice having someone to talk to…

_Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N:** okie dokie guys. I'm gonna be missing another update ( unfortunately ). I've got a band contest on Saturday ( all day long TAT ) so I won't be able to update until Sunday. oAo Shocking , I know. I bet you all are devastated, yes?_

_Also, Dancing Feather, I'll probably have your story up sometime next week. :D_

_Thank's for the reviews~! Keep 'em comin'! (( also, I'll take suggestion for ideas for the story~ ;) I'd like to do a collection of random drabbles/short stories related to this fic, so any ideas are welcome! )  
_


	7. June 5 to 16

**June 5**

I finally got some free time to go out today. I've been busy with work and entertaining Gilbert that I haven't had any leisure time. ( This compared to how two months ago I had TOO MUCH time on my hands… )

I mainly did a bit of shopping ( Gilbert thinks my fridge has a never ending food supply every time he comes over…Maybe I should foot him the bill next time… )

I also stopped by the book store to grab another journal. This one is already half filled anyways, so I might as well get one just in case. Roderich was there. I managed to ask him a few questions about Gilbert. I had to keep explaining that I wasn't Alfred though…

He seemed a little…angry…when I brought up Gilbert's name. He then explained that he detested Gilbert as much as one could detest anything. He also said "That Prussian could burn in hell and I wouldn't even care". ( what a nice thing to say, eh? )

He also mentioned that Gilbert was extremely hard to get along with and that he was rude.

Over all, he didn't really help much and he just told me things I already knew…

Damn it…

When I came home, there was a box of maple cookies on the counter. There was a sticky note attached to it. "Es tut mir leid fur mein bruder." I googled a translator. It means "I'm sorry for my brother."

It was from Ludwig… I guess he found out Gilbert was being a bit of a mooch…but I don't really mind…I'll have to tell Ludwig about that later…

_Canada—Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

**June 13**

So it's Friday…and it's the thirteenth. Usually, I'm not one to be into superstition, but I'm starting to dread this day entirely.

I'm getting sick…

Gilbert hasn't visited in a few days ( so I've found myself quite bored lately… ) but he stopped by today. He seemed rather considered when he noticed that my face was flushed all the time and I had trouble concentrating. He even asked if I was okay and took the liberty of checking my temperature. ( when did he have such a soft side...? )

I had to send him home when my temperature reached 101.4. I figured it'd be the smart thing to do…I feel bad for shoving him out the door so suddenly, but I couldn't risk him getting sick.

Now I'm in bed, huddled under the covers, fighting off random bouts of nausea and dizziness…There's a world meeting today at five, that's in about an hour and a half. Looks like I won't be going today…

Ugh…I can't write anymore…

I'm going to sleep…

_Matt_

_

* * *

  
_

**June 14**

Cuba stopped by today. That made things a little better, save for the fact I kept having to bolt to the bathroom.

In the end, I just stayed cooped up in their with Cuba outside the door…

I hate being sick. I hate it SO much…

At the meeting yesterday, they mentioned how "Swine Flu" was going around. Maybe that's what I have? If it is, it sucks.

At some point, I must've fainted because I woke up in bed with cuba gone. He left a note ( which consisted of a sticky note posted on my forehead… ) saying to "get well soon and sorry I left without saying but I didn't want to get sick either"…

Gilbert didn't stop by today either…I wonder if that's because of Ludwig?

Or maybe he's sick too….? I certainly hope not…

I'm feeling sick again, I better stop writing…

_Matthew_

_

* * *

  
_

**June 16**

Not getting any better…

I really hate this…

When can I go outside again? I miss seeing the sun. The tile on my bathroom floor is starting to burn my eyes.

Gilbert ( He found out I was sick from Cuba ) dropped by and gave me a few tea packets. Herbal tea or something. Said it would help.

I shoved him out before he could say anything else. I really don't want him getting sick…

_Matt_

* * *

_**A/N:** blargh. It's so freezing here. I really don't have anything to say about this chapter. But oh well…_

_I missed the contest yesterday. I feel horrible about it, but I was too worried I was gonna get sick. (( I could hardly eat anything because my stomach was so upset. Blegh… )) We got 2nd though~!_

_I really feel bad about not going though… ):_

_Uguuu~ I still feel sick... XAX_


	8. June 17 to 20

**June 17**

Things are a little better today. The tea actually helped a little, albeit it had a weird taste. I'll have to thank Gilbert for that later.

I'm not gonna write a lot today, I'm too exhausted.

Mm…While I was cooped up in bed, I couldn't help but think of how Kumajirou and Gilbert got along. They seem to like each other a lot, although Gilbert get's rather irritated everytime Kumajirou asks who he is. "Gilbert, Kuma. How can you possibly forget someone as awesome as me!?" Is always his response. It's funny watching them fight. It's cute…

_Matthew_

_

* * *

  
_

**June 18**

My temperature is back to normal, although I'm still feeling a little weak from hardly eating anything for so long. I wasn't sure if Is should tell Cuba and Gilbert or not, but I ended up doing so anyways. Cuba was happy to hear I was better and said he might stop by first chance he gets to share some ice cream with me. Gilbert on the other hand, seemed ready to explode. And not from joy…

Evidently, I made him pretty angry having shoved him out the door several times. When I told him it was because I didn't want him getting sick, he got quiet for a moment. Then he launched into an explanation about how he was "too awesome to get sick" and that I was being stupid. I have no idea where that came from, but I ended up hanging up on him in the end.

He showed up a while later with a box of maple cookies and some more of the herbal tea.

He didn't seem angry at me for hanging up on him, but he was still peeved about having been forced out of the house several times. He kept giving me this weird look, almost as if he was hurt about it. Honestly, how does a man like HIM look so adorable at times?

[ scribbles ]

MOVING ON. Before I rip the page out….

He told me Ludwig had him cleaning the house with him for a day or two. He ended up cleaning the kitchen twice when he tried to make pancakes on his own. ( so he's still obsessing over those…geez… )

I told him I'd teach him how to make them sometime. He offered to teach me how to cook up some wurst in return.

For once, Gilbert didn't have any beer with him, so he was rather livelier than usual. He kept talking about how bored he was not having anything to do all day except clean…Funny how the one man I least expected to show up on my doorstep demanding pancakes was the one man who also shared my pain…

Also, Gilbert's gotten into a habit of calling me "Mattie" for short. Not that I don't mind or anything but…it is kind of embarrassing. I think he's doing it on purpose because every time he calls me that I start blushing…

_Canada—Matthew Williams_

_

* * *

  
_

**June 20**

Teaching Gilbert to make pancakes is about as easy as teaching a snail to fly. Obviously, that's not a very easy task to accomplish…

By the time we had made a decent pancake, we had already used two of the three boxes of pancake mix and oh so brilliantly managed to get two pancakes stuck to the ceiling. ( Gilbert thought he was awesome enough to flip the pancakes on his first try…obviously he was proved wrong )

The odd thing was we had fun with it.

Once, one of the pancakes landed on Gilbert's head ( thus smothering his bird ). The poor thing about had a heart attack. It took a good ten minutes to calm the bird down ( Gilbert seemed the most concerned with the bird, it was funny seeing him all frantic, but I did feel sorry for the bird. ) I…I think it's name is Gilbird…but…I'm rather hesitant on asking…

When we finally got something edible off the frying pan, Gilbert thought it a good idea to smear some of the extra pancake batter on my face. I obviously retaliated by doing the same. We ended up getting batter everywhere, such a mess! But it was so fun!

We couldn't stop laughing for quite some time after that. This was probably the most fun I've had in about…well…ever…

Gilbert said something along the lines of putting the pancake in a museum of sorts. He gave me a funny look when I laughed at him. He wasn't serious was he…?

In the end, we split the pancake in half. It was delicious ( even if a bit crispy on the edges, the syrup took care of that )

I don't know why, but I've always found the way European's eat funny. Especially with Gilbert. As wild a guy as he is, he looks so…I dunno how to describe it. Well mannered? At least when he's eating. I pointed it out to him and he just laughed, saying that's the way he was taught.

It took us a full two hours to clean everything. Almost an hour to clean the kitchen, and then the rest trying to get the pancake batter out of our hair and clothes. Gilbert ended up having to barrow some of my clothes while I washed his.

It took even longer to get the batter out of my hair, what with mine being as long as it is. I ended up having to get Gilbert to help me, ( that was rather embarrassing, but Gilbert found it pretty funny )

Gilbert has several scars on his hands and arms. I've never noticed before because I never got a good look at them, but they're definitely there. Little thin white lines. When I asked him what they were from, he explained that they were from battles from several centuries ago. He told me about a few of the battles he had been in ( most of them, I noticed, having to do with Roderich ) He couldn't stop grinning when he was telling me about them.

His eyes were rather vibrant too. I've never seen anybody with eyes like his ( the color I mean ). Red eyes, just like rubies. It's…pretty cool really… After finishing up with his stories though, his eyes lost some of the vibrancy. He still had a smile on his face, but he looked sort of sad.

He told me it used to be amazing being able to fight like he used to. Always being on the frontlines, never knowing what was going to happen next. He much preferred a sword over a gun in a war, but he didn't have a reason to go to war now did he? So it didn't really matter, or so he said.

When he was telling me that, his face grew a lot softer. I've never seen him look so old…

He misses it. A lot.

_Matthew_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N: **YAY! Big update. :D I went through and did a little bit of editing to the past chapters (( nothing major, although you might wanna look at "May 20 to 28". Anywho, sorry for the late update, I was busy trying to figure out what I was going to do for later chapters (( I've got quite a bit written out already, but there's no harm in planning, right? ))_

_Still need to get Dancing Feather's story written. D: I feel so bad about not starting it yet. TAT DON'T HATE MEH~_

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~ Don't forget to click that handy dandy little "Review" button~_


	9. June 24 to 28

**June 24**

Gilbert asked me when my birthday was today. When I told him it was a week from today, he almost choked on his beer. He managed to spill most of it on his shirt though. I can't imagine how bad his nose must've been burning after that. I'm still trying to figure out why he over-reacted like that though. Did he have something planned or something…?

Needless to say, he had to borrow another one of my shirts. While he was changing though, I saw something interesting…

He had several ragged scars on his back. Although most of his scars are healed and only have faint traces, these look a lot worse. Not only that, but he has a nasty burn mark on his chest too. I've heard stories ( Especially from around the WWII era ) about countries who had developed nasty wounds because of the war. I've never really experienced anything like that myself ( asides from the War of 1812, but that wasn't near as drastic as what others had to go through )

I have a feeling those scars were from around the time Prussia was dissolved…

I tried asking him about them, but he just brushed it off like it was nothing. Now I probably won't stop thinking about it. Augh…

Hmm…What else was there…?

Oh…when I asked him about the birthday thing…He gave me this crazy grin and told me it was a surprise.

I hate surprises.

I also hate secrets.

…I have a feeling this is gonna be a long week…

_Matthew_

_

* * *

  
_

**June 26**

Still can't get anything out of him on the birthday thing. He seems to be enjoying himself with this.

_Matt_

_

* * *

  
_

**June 28**

Giddy as ever, even when it's raining. Sometimes I admire this man. I'm rather jealous of him too.

It's been raining since late last night, and although I hoped it would be gone by this morning, luck wasn't on my side. Not only did it not stop raining, but the power went out about thirty minutes ago too.

But then, who is to show up other than Gilbert?

It was really nice having him show up today. Partly because it was a bad day for me anyways ( what with the rain and the power outage… ) He showed up with a deck of cards and ( lo and behold ) a case of beer.

Guess what we did all day?

Well, the drinking was left to him, of course, but we did end up playing card games for quite a while. At least until Kuma came in and stole the Jack of hearts. We weren't able to find it after the fluff ball ran off with it. Gilbert had a fun time chasing him around the house though.

Right now we're both on the couch munching on maple cookies. ( Gilbert says they're the best thing ever created next to Maple Syrup and Pancakes ) He keeps bugging me about what I'm writing in here, but I don't think I'll tell him. He's still keeping that birthday thing a surprise from me, so consider this payback Gilbert. Hah!

Kuma and Gilbird ( yes…that really is his name ) are curled up on the floor. They're so adora

Oh! The power came back on!

_Matt_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N: **GAH!!! Sorry for such a late update. I was watching NCIS and then Psych, and then something on the History channel about JFK. The show had catchy music…._

_And it just came on again…That's a good thing because I only got to watch the last minute or so of it._

_*runs off to get some popcorn and Pepsi* I love History Channel…._

_P.S._

_God, women in the 60's had the freakiest hair…_

_Enough of my rambling…_

_WAIT_

_NO_

_ONE MORE THING_

_JFK'S WIFE (( or at least her hat )) REMINDS ME OF RUSSIA!!!_

_I can only imagine how much Alfred would admire that man. "Without the United States~" Haha. It's horrible how Hetalia has skewed my view on history. I can't take anything the President says seriously anymore…_

_HAH updated with 2 minutes to spare~  
_


	10. July 1

**July 1** _( happy birthday to me~ not… )_

Today was a rather eventful day…And I mean it.

Alfred dropped by ( he even had a cake too ) and Cuba gave me a call as well. Cuba kind of figured Alfred would be here, so he…He was just being Cuba I guess. Not wanting to be around Alfred and all. I guess it's better than them starting a fight in my house.

Gilbert dropped by as well…Literally…

Stupid man didn't have an umbrella with him so he was completely drenched when he showed up on my doorstep, but that's not what started this mess…Moreover, it's what happened AFTER I opened the door to see him there.

He stood there for a few moments giving me this blank look before he smiled slightly ( only slightly. He couldn't even muster that crazy grin of his… ) Muttered a small "hey" and then?

Then he collapsed right on top of me.

I…I dunno…It…really scared me when that happened, but then again, who wouldn't be scared if one of their friends just up and FAINTED on them?

With much panicking ( mostly on my part ) and Alfred's ever-so-useful super strength ( as Gilbert is actually a lot heavier than he looks), we manged to drag Gilbert to his feet and get him over to the couch.

We managed to get him out of his wet clothes and changed into some dry ones. ( he was barely coherent for that, so he's likely to be highly confused when his comes too… )

I got a close look at his scars by the way…They look a lot worse close up…I really need to see if he'll tell me about them sometime…

Anyways, while I was fussing with Gilbert ( taking his temperature, getting a damp rag, etc. etc. ) Alfred kept giving me weird looks. Not good ones I might add. He was sitting in the recliner the whole time, not even bothering to help. When I finally sat down, he started talking.

First off, He thought me and Gilbert had something…er…going on together… By which I mean…He thought we were dating. He said it was the way I kept looking at him… When I asked him what he meant, he went on to explain that I constantly had this worried expression on my face, and that I couldn't seem to sit still.

Honestly, Alfred. I just think you're over-reacting.

I was worried…that's all…

Mm, what else was there…?

Alfred is not happy with the fact that Gilbert is my friend. He doesn't like Gilbert. And he doesn't trust him. He told me that Gilbert had been a bit of a hooligan in the past ( and he wasn't now? ) and that he had caused a lot of trouble. It's rather frustrating when I think about it, really… Gilbert's a nice guy when you get to know him. He's got a lot of interesting stories to tell, he's smart, funny, sarcastic—albeit a pain in the ass sometimes—and he also has a bit of a soft side too him. He get's upset over things just as much as any other man would ( he just doesn't express it like most )

All that, and yet Alfred refereed to him as an "insensitive, untrustworthy, hoodlum," and then went on to mention how he shouldn't even exist anymore…

I…should have said something then. I feel horrible for not standing up for Gilbert but…

I just told Alfred that he didn't know Gilbert, so he had no right to say anything…

Sometimes I wish my brother weren't as stubborn as he was. Would it kill him to just accept the way things are instead of trying to butt in on other people's business and change things for the better of himself?

It got kind of quiet after that. I remember very distinctly that the only sounds we could here were Gilbert's labored breathing and the rain pounding on the window's outside. It was a very uncomfortable silence…

Alfred quickly changed the mood after a while, switching to a much more cheerful topic of how things were going on his side of the border. Evidently, things are starting to look a little better for his economy and he mentioned something about a health care package of sorts, but I stopped listening eventually. ( he tends to ramble a lot… )

It's about 4 o'clock now and Alfred's gone. He probably left to stock up on fireworks.

I had Alfred move Gilbert up to my room. It took a lot of convincing ( he tried to get me to put him in the spare room, but I had to point out there wasn't a bathroom in there ) but I finally got him to take upstairs.

Poor Gilbird's sick too…

Gilbert's huddled under the covers sleeping. He…He looks kind of cute huddled under those blankets…

GAH! Why the hell did I just remember Alfred's conversation from earlier? There's nothing between us! NOTHING! Get out of my head, Alfred, please!

_Mattie_

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N:** Boo~ I got a little caught up on time. ( most of it spent on an epic battle of TETRIS, god I love that game… )_

_Anywho, I decided I'd leave this at one entry ( seeing as it is rather…long… ) but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways~_

_I enjoy your review's by the way~ Keep 'em coming!!!_


	11. July 2 to 3

**July 2**

Gilbert's doing a little better today. He still seems a little out of it, but seems to have a good grasp on his surroundings. He looks exhausted. He's paler than usual, and his eyes look a little blood shot. ( he's been sleeping most of the day, so I only got a look at them while he was awake a short while ago ) He's also got a fever of about 102.3 It hasn't changed much from yesterday…

I called Ludwig to tell him what had happened, but just like yesterday, he didn't pick up. He's not at home for whatever reason and I don't know if he has a cell phone. I'll have to ask Gilbert if he has one when he wakes up…

I might call the doctor later if he doesn't get any better…

Oh! While Gilbert was awake, he seemed rather upset. When I asked him why, he said it was because he couldn't give me my birthday present. ( honestly, he's worried about THAT of all things? ) When I asked him what it was, he just gave me this pathetic looking grin and told me I had to wait until he was better.

Bah, it's only two in the afternoon and I'm bored out of my mind… It's too quiet here…Maybe I'll just go watch some TV or something…

_Matthew_

_

* * *

  
_

**July 3**

My nose hurts…a lot…

I woke up around 2 in the morning to Gilbert yelling and thrashing around. I was in the spare room, so it wasn't that hard to hear him… He kept screaming as if he were in pain. It scared the living daylights out of me ( as Gilbert is not one to scream like that… ) I do remember that he was yelling about a particular person…

I…What on earth could Ivan have done to him to get him all riled up like that?

I tried shaking him awake, but I think he ended up hitting me in the face. I only know this because I don't remember anything after that. Well…up until the point when I found myself planted on the toilet seat with Gilbert frantically trying to stop my gushing nosebleed, that is.

He was shaking pretty badly and he kept telling me his was sorry. I've never seen him like that before. ( and I don't think anyone really ever has… ) He looked so devastated, although I'm not sure if it was because of the nightmare, or my nose…

We got the bleeding stopped after a while and then we ended up just sitting there for quite a while. I tried asking if he was going to be okay, but he didn't respond… I really hope that dream didn't bother him too much…

I'm gonna go make some breakfast now. I'll probably write again later.

_xXxXx_

So…Gilbert finally told me about those scars of his. He was rather apprehensive about it at first. I guess he wasn't sure if he SHOULD tell me or not. Personally, I think I would've rather NOT been told about them…but I guess you can't help the inevitable. I would've found out sooner or later ( whether it was from him or someone else. )

So those scars on his back? Ivan.

I suddenly found a connection to the dream of his...

What on earth would possess Ivan to do such a thing!? ( okay…I realize that can easily be answered with an "Ivan is a twisted bastard" but still… ) I still can't fathom the whole "Ivan used to torture Gilbert" thing…

It's just crazy…

And it makes me really angry too…

Evidently, it was right after the fall of "Prussia" that Ivan took control of him. Built a giant wall and everything. I already knew this ( as I was around when it happened ) however what I ( and probably many others ) didn't know was WHAT Ivan did to Gilbert during that time.

The fact that he was stuck with Ivan in conditions like that ( I'm not gonna right it down, I'd rather not remind myself of it ) for forty years is just… I dunno… Hard to believe…

Probably won't be able to look at Ivan for a good while now.

Status update on Gilbert: Doing a lot better now. He's fever's gone down a bit, but it's still over 100. He's also back to his normal "awesome" self ( minus the exuberant energy he usually has ) He's not gonna let a fever keep him down apparently.

Gilbird's doing just fine as well. Such a cute little thing~

_Matthew_

* * *

_**A/N:** aowieht;alwkeh;taowihet I suddenly feel as if this story is going downhill._

_Anywho, a few notes. I have it in my head that while Gilbert was under Ivan's control, not only was he forced to do worthless jobs, but Ivan pretty much did whatever the hell he wanted to do with him. ie. Not very nice things. You can probably imagine where I'm going with this... *cough*rape*cough*_

_...So i might be /slighly/ into PrussiaxRussia...But only a little bit...and it's rather one sided..._

_Anywho, not enough fluff in the story this time. QAQ At least in my opinion, BUT I HAVE TO PACE MYSELF!!! _

_…M'gonna go play tetris now. REVIEW PLEASES~!!! 3_


	12. July 4 to 10

**July 4**

Happy birthday Alfred! Now please stop shooting those fireworks off so I can go to bed…

It's eleven thirty and I can still hear the booming and crackling of fireworks outside my window…

Anywho, I might as well just write in this thing until I those damned fire crackers stop going off…

Gilbert should be going home tomorrow. Ludwig finally called me back. He was out of town on a business trip with Kiku apparently. I completely forgot to ask if he had a cell phone, but I guess it doesn't really matter anymore…

Hmm…Gilbert seemed a bit more put out today. He was moving around a lot the day before though, so I think he was just tired. We were watching TV earlier when he fell asleep on my shoulder. It didn't bother moving him, though. I didn't want to wake him up.

Alfred barged in about five o'clock and forced us to watch Independence Day. Gilbert woke up because of that, but it didn't take long for him to fall back asleep. Alfred kept giving me these angry looks…I guess he's still not happy with Gilbert…

Nothing much else happened today…Pretty uneventful. I was going to go see some of the firework shows that Alfred was setting off, but I don't want to leave Gilbert alone in case his fever decides to go up again…

I think Alfred ran out of fireworks finally…I can't hear as much booming…

_Matt_

_

* * *

  
_

**July 5**

Gilbert's gone home. It's really quiet here… I'd be used to this if I hadn't already adjusted to Gilbert so quickly.

Speaking of which, he was a lot better today. He wasn't as tired but he still looked rather pale…

Bah! I can't think of anything to do…or write…

Maybe I'll just go to the store. I need to restock the pantry anyway…

_Matt_

* * *

**July 6**

Just remembered Gilbert hasn't given me my birthday present yest.

Now I'm not gonna be able to stop thinking about it. I'll have to bug him about it next time I see him.

Nothing exciting happened today. Bummer, right?

I'll see if Cuba want's to go get some ice cream today. We still haven't done that yet…

_Matt_

_

* * *

  
_

**July 8**

Gilbert apparently made a full recovery. I'm really happy about that. I never did call the doctor, but it guess it wasn't necessary. I really was worried about him, so I'm relieved that he's better.

He wasn't able to come visit me today because Ludwig wouldn't let him leave the house. He just gave me a call instead.

It's kind of pathetic. I haven't seen him for 4 days and I already miss him. He said he was coming over the first chance he gets ( something about Ludwigs pancakes not tasting near as good as mine )

Mm, what else?

Ah, Alfred dropped by today ( he had lots of extra cake he wanted to share )

He asked me about Gilbert. He didn't seem as angry at me today, so I guess that's a good thing? He basically wanted to know what I thought about Gilbert. When I told him what I thought, he just kinda sat there for a while, staring at me.

He asked if I liked him.

I didn't understand what he meant at first so I answered "yes" until it finally sunk in. Now my brother has the completely wrong idea about me and Gilbert…Great…

I mean, I like Gilbert. I do! I like him as a friend and everything, but…liking him like…ah…that?

I…It…it's just…

I…I don't really know…

How would I know? I've never been in a really relationship with anybody so…

Alfred probably won't stop teasing me now…

Oh damn, I forgot to ask about the birthday present again!

_Matt_

_

* * *

_**July 9**

Gilbert said he'd come over tomorrow for sure. He also said that he'd be giving me my present tomorrow as well.

I tried asking what it was, but like always, he just told me it was a surprise.

I'm not sure I really liked the tone in his voice. He was most definitely smirking when he told me that. I know it.

Now I'm just plain worried about what he's going to get me.

_Matt_

_

* * *

_

**July 10**

Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples!

Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples!

Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples! Maples!

MAPLES!

...I got my present...But I'm still all fidgety and red that I don't think I can legibally write it out...

I don't think I could write it out anyways!

Uhm...Uh...

Maybe I'll just wait until I can dislodge myself from the spot between the toilet and bathtub...

That sounds like a good idea...

_MW_

**

* * *

  
**

_**A/N:** MEEP! I forgot to tell you guys this update was gonna be late. oAo I had a football game to perform at on THURSDAY so I only got about 4 hours of sleep then. And then we had practice till seven on Friday…_

_I ended up sleeping in till two today…uguuu~_

_Anywho! I've been on a very big PruCan rampage…I really gotta find more fics/pics of this couple~3_

_Next update on MONDAY! You guys probably wanna kill me now, right?_

_Ohohoho~_

_What on earth could Gilbo have gotten Mattie?  
_


	13. Maple Kisses

_**A/N:** You guys make Preussen feel loved, y'know that~? QwQ_

_But I'd like you to know I was laughing my butt off reading those reviews (I'm such a bitch sometimes, amirite? )_

_ANYWHO~ On to the THRILLING CONCLUSION of Canada's birthday present~_

_Lol, NOT._

_I got something better for you guys~ ;D_

_

* * *

  
_

The thing that worried Matthew the most, was the fact that Gilbert was currently in his kitchen. Cooking. Not_ just _cooking, oh no. Gilbert wouldn't just leave it at that.

He was cooking pancakes.

The young (ish) nation couldn't help but suppress a shudder as he remembered the mess of what happened _last_ time Prussia decided to steal his kitchen in an attempt to make something edible. '_Almost as bad as Arthur…'_ He thought solemnly as he watched Gilbert fry up another pancake. '_At least he hasn't burned anything…yet'_.

He sighed and turned back around on the couch so he was facing the TV screen again. Gilbert had barged in not even five minutes ago, a look of determination on his face as he shoved a box of pancake mix into his arms. The sheer energy rolling off of the man had him worried. When he offered to help with the cooking, the Prussian quickly shot him down. Gilbert had insisted that he do it himself ( because he was awesome enough to do it on his own ) and for "Mattie" to just sit and watch TV until he was done. Awesome people needed to concentrate, y'know?

Matthew fiddled idly with the corner of one of the couch pillows, wondering just what on earth Gilbert was up to. Yes, he had seen Gilbert energetic and hyper. No. He hadn't seen it to this degree.

He glanced back at the kitchen, fearful that Gilbert was going to set something on fire, but everything seemed to be going fine. Nothing smelled burnt yet, and the smell wafting into the living was rather…delicious.

Matthew gulped slightly. Not just delicious. Mouth watering. He quickly turned, staring blankly at the TV screen as a commercial popped up. He began fiddling with the remote, looking for a distraction.

Just as he settled on a good channel, however, Gilbert plopped down next to him and handed him a plate of pancakes drizzled with syrup.

"Here." He said, grinning. Matthew noted that Gilbert, although he tended to always look this way, seemed a tad bit more…mischievous than usual.

"O-oh. Thanks." Matthew gave it a good look over before actually taking the plate from the albino. "So why the sudden need to make pancakes?" He poked them idly.

Gilbert merely shrugged. "Part of your present I guess." He took a bite and continued. "Is bin ofer a week." He swallowed. "Figured I had to do somethin' to pay you back for being so late." He scooped up another bite.

Matthew scrunched up his nose slightly. He forgot to mention in his journal that although Gilbert did have a very…proper…way of eating, he always failed to swallow and _then_ talk. "It's fine." He said softly, smiling slightly before digging into his own stack of mapley goodness. "I didn't really mind waiting. I was just curious. Besides," He waved his fork slightly in Gilbert's direction. "You were sick. You have a legitimate excuse."

Gilbert smiled rather crookedly. "Yeah. Quite a shame too…" He murmured before chuckling softly to himself and taking another bite.

They continued talking about nothing in particular. What Gilbert had been up to as of recent, what Matthew was having to do with parliament these days, and then eventually future plans for the week. It was about then that Gilbert had his idea of going to the ice cream parlor down the street thwarted when Matthew reminded him they had another world meeting to go to.

Gilbert let out a rather irritated curse. "Well damn." He mumbled. He stared down at his last bite.

"We could…uhm." Canada fumbled with his words slightly, wondering why Gilbert was so quiet all of a sudden. "We could just go afterwards." He said quickly. "I mean, it'll be a little late but-"

"Nah." Gilbert waved him off. "Just figured it'd be somethin' fun to do. You hardly ever leave the house unless I drag you off somewhere."

Matthew looked a little miffed at that. "I do to!" He set his fork down. "I just never leave when you're around." He sighed heavily looking down at his remaining few pieces of pancake. "So…uhm…" He pushed one of the pieces around, gathering some of the extra syrup that had pooled on the plate. "My birthday present…?" He said, rather hopefully as he looked up at Gilbert.

Gilbert arched his eyebrows and gave him a side long glance. "Right now?" He said, just before eating his last piece.

Matt duly noted the smirk starting to spread across Gilbert's face.

"I…I guess. I mean…If you wan- What's with that look?" Matthew stopped midsentence when Gilbert started staring at him. His smirk had grown into a full out grin.

"Nothing~" Gilbert sniggered as he set his plate down.

Matthew obviously didn't believe him. "Gil…" He frowned. "Seriously, that's kind of a creepy face. What-"

"You want your present?" Gilbert interrupted, swiveling in his seat next to Canada so he was facing him directly.

Matthew found it hard to swallow all of a sudden ( but that could in part be due to the maple syrup, he wasn't really sure ). He only nodded in response.

"Well? I need a yes or no." Gilbert inched a bit closer.

"I-I don't get…Gilbert can't you just-"

"I'm not telling you what it is, Mattie. Now either you want it, or you don't."

"Gilbert I-"

"Just answer the question, Mattie."

Matthew's cheeks flushed slightly. That nickname was starting to get a little embarrassing now ( and just when he thought he'd gotten used to it! ) He bit nervously on his bottom lip before finally answering. "S-sure."

Gilbert's grin suddenly turned feral and Matthew would have never expected what came next.

In a split second, Canada was pressed up against the couch cushions, Prussia looming over him. He let out a startled squeak when Gilbert leaned down, laughing. "Happy belated birthday, Mattie." He murmured coolly into the younger nation's ear. Matthew's eyes widened, his face a deep scarlet now.

"G-g-gilb-ber-," He was immediately silenced when Gilbert pressed their lips together.

The sweet taste of syrup was the first thing Matthew noticed on the kiss. The second was the fact that, unlike the wild and crazy man on top of him, it was soft and subtle. Gilbert didn't urge on more than was necessary.

He didn't expect his body to respond in such a way as it did. Perhaps it was the syrup, but for whatever reason, Matthew pulled down on Gilbert's shirt, urging the Prussian in closer. Gilbert was more than willing to comply with the silent request, a deep chuckle rumbling through his chest.

And then it ended. _(A/N: killjoy, I know. )_

Matthew felt himself hoisted back into a sitting position, too dazed and short of breath to really know what was happening. He shook his head slightly to gain his bearings only to see Gilbert giving him the most peculiar look he had ever seen.

His red eyes were glinting with the same mischievous looks as before, however, they also held something else in those oddly coloured irises. What It was, Matthew wasn't sure.

What he was sure of was that he was spewing out a butt-load of French and English mixed together. And he couldn't stop it. "I-pardone- s-s-s-sorry~ I mean! I- C-c-c-c'est-" Gilbert started laughing when Matthew finally gave up and clamped a hand over his mouth. He started shaking his head side to side, staring wide-eyed at the Prussian.

"I've…" He coughed nervously. "I've gotta go…erm…do…something…" Matthew rolled off the couch ( literally _rolled_ ) and hoisted himself to his feet unevenly. It was hard to think straight when his face felt so hot. He also found it hard to walk straight. He could barely hear Gilbert's mad fit of laughter because of the sound of his own heartbeat as he stumbled towards the bathroom.

And once he was in said room, Matthew quickly squished himself in between the toilet and the bathtub ( he managed to knock off a leather book from the bathroom counter, but he didn't pay much mind to it). Cradling his head in his hands as he stared at the tiled floor, taking in a shaky breath. He squeaked softly when he smelled, and tasted, the maple syrup still left over from that…that…

…that wonderful kiss…

His cheeks immediately flared up again and he let out a slight groan.

This was going to be a long week…

* * *

**July 11**

Would you believe me if I said It's about three o'clock in the afternoon and I still haven't left the bathroom…?

I wonder if Gilbert ever-

Gah!

DAMN THAT MAN!!!

* * *

Canada tossed the cursed book across the floor, his cheeks a bright pink with just the mention of _his_ name.

Yes….This most definitely WAS going to be a long week…If he could ever get the courage to leave his own bathroom that was…

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I hope you guys enjoy~ :D I'm definitely looking forward to what you guys have to say about this one, seeing as it's not (entirely) done in journal format, but hey. I don't think Mattie would ever be able to write something like THAT down on paper ( even if it WAS in a journal )_

_Just a few side notes that I probably should have mentioned earlier in the story:  
1) Spelling errors~ :D There's probably a ton in the whole story itself, but I'm not gonna fix them until I actually FINISH it. (( lol, lazy, I know )) Until then, just…say it…erm…ADDS TO THE REALISM. :D  
2) Alfred doesn't entirely HATE Gilbert (( as a matter of fact, I can see them getting along eventually )) But although he DID help out America during the Revolutionary War, I can see Alfred not very much liking Gilbert for his harsh military training (( even if it did get all those men prepared for war ))  
3) There is no three, I just thought I'd waste a few more moments of your time._

_PLEASE REVIEW~ PREUSSEN LIVES OFF OF REVIEWS AND CRITIQUE'S!!!_


	14. July 12 to 17

**July 12**

I'm having second thoughts about going to that meeting in two days. I already know something's going to happen. I can feel it in my gut. He's going to do something to me and I know it.

Maybe I should go have some pancakes, eh? I'm getting rather fidgety again. Maple sy never mind…

I'll just make some toast…

Oh, It took me until five o'clock yesterday to finally come out of the bathroom. He wasn't there ( thank god ) so I was able to regain some of my sanity while also trying to figure other things out. I'll probably write about it later, but until then, I'm cutting this entry off short.

_Matt_

_

* * *

  
_

**July 13**

Maple! He's back…

Just when I thought I was going to have another day in solitude.

But then again, I'm happy he's here…

It's just extremely frustrating to keep remembering _that day_ every time I see or think about him. That man is like a parasite, I swear! It's really weird actually…

I've been thinking about what Alfred said a while ago. About whether I liked Gilbert or not. I still don't have an answer to that, and I'm rather worried about what the answer WILL be. Not to say it'd be a bad thing but…

I've never been as close to anybody as I have with Gilbert ( not even Cuba and I've known him for years )

He's snarky and sarcastic, but he's also funny. He can be an ass, but he also seems to have a…soft spot… I can see it every time he looks at that bird of his or he's playing with Kumajirou. He gets this look on his face. A smile that's not so menacing or creepy. But it's nice and kind and in fact sort of handsome.

He's actually given me that look several times before…

I don't know much about love, so I'm not going to say anything yet. I'm still not quite fond of the possibility ( no previous relationship experience, remember? ) so I'll just keep quiet and hope that something will show up and tell me what I'm feeling…

I just really hope it's not another kiss that does it. That was much too embarrassing and…

Ugh.

My face feels so hot again. Why can't I just get this all figured out? Damn you, Gilbert! You and you're vicious little mind games. You're probably laughing at me on the inside, aren't you? Aren't you!?

…

It's kind of pointless to rant at somebody through a journal now isn't it…? Maybe I should stop and just hang out with Gilbert for the time he's over here…

I know what I'll do. I'll talk to someone at the meeting tomorrow. Not quite sure who, but I have a few people in mind. I'd like to get this figured out as fast as possible…

_Mattie_

_

* * *

  
_

**July 15**

Brief overview of the meeting before I get to the actual entry:  
Swine flu outbreaks keep spreading  
Alfred's debt issues still unresolved  
Plans for Iraq  
Global Warming  
The usual…

Gilbert tried very briefly to talk to me, but he was dragged off by Feliciano. That seemed to have him upset, but it was sort of a stroke of luck for me. Why?

Because I needed to talk to somebody without him eavesdropping on me…

So I had the brilliant idea of asking Yao about certain, eh, things. We're friends, maybe not close friends, but definitely friends. He seemed like the best person to ask, given he's over four thousand years old and whatnot.

I asked him how you know if you love someone.

God bless this wise old man for not laughing in my face when I asked him that. I probably would have died if he did. No, actually, he seemed to be rather understanding of my situation. He is with Im Yong Soo, after all…

After a brief ( mind you, _brief_ ) overview of my situation with him, he asked me a few questions. What I felt like when I was around him. How I felt when he wasn't around.

I guess there's no harm in writing it down ( even if it is awkward ) This is a journal, so I'm the only one who's going to read it…

Anyway, I answered his questions as honestly as I could. I told him that when he was with me, I was always happy. That he actually made me feel noticed for once and not just taken as a random stranger passing by like I usually do. He always seems to find ways to make me embarrassed and laughs about it, too.

I also told him how when he wasn't there with me, it was kind of lonely and quiet. How it usually was before he so rudely barged into my house demanding my syrup. He makes things interesting and fun. So it's really lonesome without him around.

Yao smiled at me and then asked me what my heart felt like when he was around.

I've never thought much about that…

I didn't realize, until he'd asked, that every time Gilbert's around…my chest always feels kind of…weird…

A lot like it did when he kis

Oh…

* * *

**July 17**

Mind your eyes, Mattie. If ever you feel the need to re-read this entry, they just might burst into gooey balls of eye juice from all the sap that's gonna come out of it. You know it…You're writing this mess…

Enough talking to myself via book…

It's late, around 9:30, and I've done absolutely nothing all day. That's to be expected on a Saturday, though. There's really nothing much to do on weekends. Or Fridays for that matter, but that's not the point.

This free time gave me a good while to think about things. Namely about what Yao said at the meeting two days ago. Since I'm getting tired and I'd rather not wait until morning to write this, I'll try and get it out on paper as fast as I can, no guarantee's though…

I don't know how, but it finally happened. I have a pretty good idea that I realized it sometime after the world meeting and when _he _dragged me off for ice cream yesterday ( we both fell asleep on the couch, huddled under a comforter because the A/C went funky, so I didn't have time to write )

But anyways, I don't know how it happened…but it did.

Maybe it's because I'm around him so much. Or because I don't have a problem when he pulls me close to him while we're just sitting on the couch watching TV ( albeit I get rather flustered, but I've learned to not fight against Gilbert on things like that ).

It could be a majority of things…But it most definitely started the first day I knocked on his door…

He's always been attractive. More so than I care to admit. More than I WANTED to admit, especially then. I'd never talked to him before. Maybe only a simple "Hi" in passing, but never actually he talked.

But he knew my name.

That was the first thing that set _it_ off.

After intruding into my house several times, I finally caved in and just let him do what he wanted. He was, and still is, too much to handle. That mostly consisted of coming over for breakfast every other day, and eventually he started staying all day as the months progressed.

His constant presence made me feel less invisible to the world.

That was number two.

Number three was the fact that he could make me laugh. Despite his abundance of perverted jokes and innuendo's, he also had an air of discipline. Like he knew what he was doing even when it came to poorly made pancakes. He'd always be doing _something_, and that something always had me smiling or laughing with him.

The fourth, and final thing that set it off was most definitely the kiss…

I've never been able to stop thinking about it while eating pancakes. I always remember how it tasted like maple syrup. How although he was such a wild and crazy guy, the kiss was soft. Like he meant something more from it ( and I have a feeling he did )

It's probably just the way I am. But…I guess I'm just not used to this kind of stuf. To closeness ( not to say I was ever truly lonely in the first place, but up until now, my only real friend was Cuba )

I like him being with me. I love his laugh. His crazy grin. I love the way he seems to just do things and not plan ahed.

I'v thought about it and I finlly made up my nimd.

I l o ve gi l b

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So I think I just kinda killed the story.  
It was hard trying to decide if I was gonna post that last entry now or later, but I decided on NOW because I've got another surprise I'll be posting on TUESDAY! :D  
Yes…It's not done. But almost.  
Makes me wanna cry because I feel as if I could have done more with this. So. much. more._

_Also, I'll be posting another (( rather short )) chapter up here in a few minutes. ;D You guys should enjoy it bunches.  
_


	15. Seized

Gilbert froze when he entered the room. Sitting, hunched over at his desk, Matthew snored softly. The sound was soft and quiet, and other than his light breathing, that was the only other sound in the room. Gilbert made a face, scrunching up his nose as he stared at the adorable scene. Sometimes 'Mattie' was just a little _too_ cute…

He trudged over to the sleeping form, staring curiously at Matthew's face. The young man was asleep alright. His head was resting on an open book, a ball point pen held loosely in his hand. '_Writing in that journal of his…'_ Gilbert thought, pulling the pen out of Matthew's thin fingers and placing it in a cup with the rest of them.

Matthew shifted slightly, rolling his head to the other side so it rested on his arm rather than the book itself. Gilbert leaned in slightly, peering down at the book. He skimmed over most of the entry Matthew had scribbled down until he came upon one line that was set apart from the rest. It was messy, and not even finished, but Gilbert had a pretty good idea of what it said.

'_I'v thought about it and I've finlly made up my nimd. I l o ve gi l b'_

There was a thin line hanging off of the last "b" dragging down to where the tip of the pen had previously been resting. Matthew had fallen asleep writing, desperate to get it out on paper before he fell asleep.

He only half succeeded, but at least he got the point across.

Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek, suppressing the light flush threatening to spread across his face. '_Love's me…'_ he thought, incredulous. '_He actually…'_ He stiffened when Matthew murmured something in his sleep, but he couldn't quite make it out.

Humming softly to himself in order to keep himself distracted, Gilbert walked over to the bed and grabbed one of the many blankets piled on the edge of the bed. Draping it over Matthew's shoulders, he paused briefly before looking at the Canadian's journal.

A mischievous gleam suddenly lit up the Prussian's face and a wicked grin spread across his lips.

"This is gonna be fun." He murmured before reaching out with a pale hand and swiftly pulling the journal out from under Matthew's arm without disturbing the sleeping form.

* * *

**Does the date really matter?**

PRUSSIA HAS SEIZED THIS VITAL BOOK!!!

Kesese~  
You thought you could hide it from me! You thought wrong, Mattie!

Don't worry, I didn't write on any of the entries, just this last page ( Hah! Gotta be pretty awesome to get the last page in your journal, Right? Man I'm awesome! )

I did however read through everything. Hope you don't mind~ ( `3`)

Did you really think I was that bad at first? Also, you made me sound like such a pansy in this thing. You didn't mention how Awesome I was near enough. Did you EVEN mention my awesomeness? You should be ashamed, Mattie.

I can't wait to see your reaction when you read this. I start laughing just thinking about it~!

Your awesome beast of a lover, -- Haha! You better believe it buddy!

_Gilbert Weillschmidt_


	16. Von Liebe und Preussen

_**A/N:**__ This is the last chapter guys~ Thanks for sticking with the story!!! QwQ You all make Preussen a very happy writer!_

_-gives you all a bar of chocolate and some tea-_

_Now go an' read the last chapter!  
Also…don't ask where the title came from…Just don't…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Von Liebe und Preussen  
**_Of love and Prussia_

There was a strangled cry of rage and terror coming from the other room. A twisted smile spread across his face, ruby eyes glimmering as he swung his feet over the bed. This was going to be great.

_3…_

There were loud footsteps clomping across the ground.

_2…_

The door to the spare room flew open, crashing into the wall behind it.

_1…_

Matthew, in all his Canadian rage ( as Canadians can get rather angry much to popular disbelief ), chucked a small brown book in Gilbert's direction. The Prussian, grinning madly, swiftly knocked it out of the air. Several pages slipped out of the binding, gliding gently to the floor.

Gilbert started cackling at the poor man. "You have to admit," He wiped away tears from his eyes. "You're expression is priceless!" He bit his lip, trying to suppress even more laughter when the Canadian gave him an incredulous look. "Pretty fuckin' adorable actually."

Matthew squawked, marching forward and reaching for Gilbert; Gilbert promptly stuck out a leg to keep him at bay, grinning like a maniac. "You've got some nerve reading my journal like that!"

Gilbert laughed, clutching his stomach. "What about it?" He grinned, eyes ablaze with mischief and delight.

Another strangled yell echoed throughout the house…

…followed seconds after by a rather un-awesome shriek of displeasure.

Yes. Shriek.

Matthew had tackled Gilbert onto the bed.

"STUPID!" He yelled, slamming a fist on the Prussians chest. Gilbert yelped in response. "Stupid! Stupid!"

"Mattie!"

"Idiotic!"

Gilbert caught his right hand first.

"Nozy! Ungreateful! Stupid, little-"

"I'm not your brother!" Gilbert snapped, grabbing Matthew's other arm. "And for the record, that actually hurt!" He frowned, ruby eyes darkening a little bit.

"Good!" Matthew's voice cracked, the tears pricking at the edges of his eyes threatening to spill over. "You deserve it!" He struggled against Gilbert's grip. "You don't just go and READ somebody's JOURNAL! That's private information!"

"Would you expect anything less form me?" Gilbert huffed, his lips quirking at the corners despite his displeasure. "And last I checked," Gilbert sat up, Matthew now sitting in his lap rather than straddling him. "You don't exactly go around _beating_ the people you love." His lips suddenly tugged down into a frown again.

Matthew stiffened above him, his mouth hanging open in an unvoiced response. "I…I was…angry…" He seemed to have finally assessed the certain _position_ he was in. His face flushed, and he shifted uneasily.

"And?"

"And…and what!? You READ-"

Gilbert sighed. "Not what I'm lookin' for, Mattie." He murmured, wrapping his arms around Matthew. The Canadian squeaked lightly.

"Wh-what!?" Matthew stared at him wide-eyed, struggling slightly to break free of the Prussian's grip. That didn't seem to be happening anytime soon though…

Gilbert grinned. "Let's do something else." That ever so familiar mischievous grin split his face again. Matthew frowned, a look of confusion spreading across his features. "Something different." He repeated. "Something that doesn't involve beating your lover-" he ignored the disapproving look from Matt. "-senseless and yelling at him because he read your book."

Matthew glowered into those mischievous red orbs, recognizing the evil glint in them. "Don't even think about it! I'm still angry at you, Gil, and I don't—" He was cut off by a pair of lips. He yelped slightly, squirming when Gilbert's grip around his waist tightened, but he didn't pull back.

He didn't exactly _want_ to…

"Du liebst mich…" Gilbert murmured, pulling back slightly so he could see the Canadian's flushed face.

Matthew was frozen in place, staring confusedly at the Albino. "Do…do what…?"

"Du liebst mich. Means 'you love me' in German." Gilbert chuckled softly as he planted a feathery kiss on the Canadian's blazing cheek.

"I-I don't-"

"You can't deny it, Mattie."

"B-b-but I-"

"Just give up and say it!" Gilbert laughed, tightening his grip on the younger man. Matthew squirmed slightly, but quickly gave up when he took another look at Gilbert's face.

He sighed heavily, fisting the cloth of Gilbert's shirt at his sides. He bit his lip, averting his gaze. "No." He said flatly.

Gilbert's grin faltered, his eyebrows arching up. "M'sorry, what?"

Matthew glanced at him. "I said no." He wanted to deny the fact he was trembling, but that wasn't something easily done. He bit his lip again. "M-make me!"

Gilbert fell silent for a few seconds, his face an unreadable mask. "Make you…" He murmured, running a hand up Matthew's sides. He smiled slightly when the Canadian shuddered to the touch. "_Make_ you, hm?"

Matthew tightened his grip on Gilbert's shirt, keeping his violet gaze on something OTHER than on the Albino's red ones. Gilbert pursed his lips slightly and then smiled. It was a smile Matthew had seen several times before. The handsome smile that always seemed to make his heart skip a beat.

"I think I can do that." His smile changed then to something feral.

In a split second, Matthew found himself on his back, pressed against the pillows as Gilbert hovered over him. His breath hitched somewhat when Gilbert leaned down.

"G-gil-"

He was cut off by another kiss, this one more heated and passionate. Along with the slick tongue running across his lips, he felt a rough hand work its way over his sides.

He shuddered again, a soft mewl of protest escaping his lips into the kiss. He wasn't fond of the touch, but something in him didn't want it to stop. Gripping tightly on Gilbert's shirt, he pulled him down closer, deepening the kiss even more.

Gilbert chuckled softly, nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling back. "Say it." He murmured, planting a trail of kisses down Matthew's jaw line. His neck. His collar bone…

"G-gil, I-" He fisted a hand into Gilbert's hair. His face was a deep scarlet, burning from the blush. His sharp breathing was blocked out by his own erratic heartbeat.

Gilbert hummed softly against his skin, brushing his lips back up to his neck. "Mattie," He murmured, nibbling on his neck lightly. "_My_, Mattie." He bit down possessively, eliciting a rather loud groan and shudder from the younger man. He chuckled softly.

Almost abruptly, Gilbert pulled back, hovering over the Canadian ( Matthew hated to admit he didn't like the sudden distance between them, but he didn't protest )

He smiled again. It was still roguish, but also rather…soft. Matthew sucked in a deep breath, trying to steady his uneven breathing, but it was rather hard to do with those ruby orbs staring at him.

Gilbert kissed him again, pulling him up so that he was sitting in his lap again.

_3…_

He toyed lightly with the small curl on the Canadian's head, feeling the man fall slightly limp.

_2…_

He pulled out of the kiss, staring at Matthew intently. The blonde sighed, admitting defeat as he leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of Gilbert's neck.

_1…_

"I love you," Matthew murmured. "Even if you are an absolute pain in the ass…"

_And a huge tease,_ He thought. But he decided that was better left unsaid.

Gilbert sniggered lightly. "I win." He murmured, pulling Matthew, _his_ Mattie, close to him.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Oh boy, oh boy! This was fun to write. XD I had a lot a trouble with it though~_

_Anywho, this is the last chapter ( as stated in the A/N above ) so I'm actually kind of depressed that it's ended. BUT! That means time to write OTHER stories~  
My love for PruCan will NEVER end so you can expect a shitload of stuff to pop up on my Stories list sooner or later~_

_Anywho, a big thanks to all those wonderful reviews I've gotten~ How many do I have now? 100?  
You guys are amazing~ QwQ_

_I love you all and I hope you guys'll read the other stories I post up (eventually…if I can get off my lazy ass an' do 'em ) QAQ_

_I'm gonna go catch up on lost sleep now if you guys don't mind~_

_Cookies to those who review~ ( even though I already gave you chocolate and tea… )_


End file.
